Tears
by Heiwajima Shizaya
Summary: simple, hanya FF tentang Sasunaru dari seorang Newbie :D Mengandung Shounen Ai, friendship dan Straight :) silahkan dibaca senpai-tachi :))


'_Sebenarnya buku apa yang kau baca?'_ aku penasaran sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu –seminggu lalu tepatnya– kau selalu duduk disana dengan buku yang sama. Yang aku tahu kau bukan lah tipe anak rajin, maaf bukan maksudku tapi itu lah yang aku dengar dari siswa disini. Yang ku tau kau adalah seorang yang cerewet dan penuh semangat, bukan yang hanya duduk sendiri dengan alis menekuk namun terlihat damai.

'_Menarik'_ pikirku sesaat. Yah kau menarik, dengan rambut kuning jabrikmu, mata biru mu yang indah, kulit tan seperti karamel serta kumis mu yang aku kira tanda lahirmu itu menambah kesan manis –apa aku baru daja memujimu?– Kurasa kau lebih mirip seorang ga-gadis?!

'_Uzumaki apa yang sedang kau kerjakan heh?'_ lagi-lagi sebuah pertanyaan muncul dikepala ku. Hah! Ada apa dengan ku? Kenapa banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu? Sebegitu menarik kah dirimu? kau hanya pemuda kerdil! –mungil maksudku– dan aku adalah Uchiha!? Damn! Uchiha! Bukan seorang Inuzuka yang konyol. Kau tau Uchiha? Ya, Uchiha yang kalian kenal itu sangat dingin, bukan seorang yang penuh akan rasa ingin tahu, apalagi tentanag seseorang. Ada apa dengan mu Sasuke?

"Uzumaki Na-ru-to yah?"

* * *

**:**

**Naruto**

**Disc : Masashi kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuNaru & ShikaIno**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, AU, YAOI, BL, Shounen Ai, Straight, abal, gaje, aneh dan typo bertebaran jadi maafkan lah Shizayaaaa~**

**A/N : Cuma fict untuk kepuasan batin Shi saja, jika anda suka Shi sangat bersyukur jika kurang maaf Shi akan lebih berusaha kalau begitu :') dan Shi hanya seorang newbie jadi mohon bantuannya ya senpai-tachi~ #deepbow (p.s : jangan kasih kripik yang pedes-pedes banget yah hehe)  
**

**Don't Like - Don't Read**

**:**

* * *

"Naruto, kau mau ikut tidak?" ajak seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang yang terikat ponytailn itu sambil tersenyum manis kearah sahabatnya yang berambut pirang juga.

"Maaf Ino, lain kali saja ya tehehe" tolak halus pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto tadi.

"Mendokusai, kenapa aku merasa kau ini berubah yah Naru?" tanya pemuda berambut nanas disamping Kiba.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja Shika, aku tidak berubah kok ttebayo!" balas Naruto semangat memamerkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Ya sudah, sampai ketemu besok Naru, ayo Shika" ucap Ino –gadis berponytail tadi– sambil menggandeng –menyeret– Shikamaru.

"Selamat Berkencan yah!" teriak Naru menggoda pasangan Rusa-Blondie satu itu.

"U-Urusai!" bantah Ino dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Yare-yare"

* * *

"Sudah ku bilang ada yang aneh dengan Naruto"

'_Naruto? Ada apa dengan dia?'_

"Ya, Naru menjadi lebih pendiam shika"

"Sudah lah Hime jangan bersedih, aku akan mencari tahu penyebab Naru berubah"

"Harus Shika!"

'_Yah aku juga akan mencari tahu, Nara-san'_

* * *

"Aku tau Baa-chan, aku tau! Sudah lah aku tak peduli dengan 'itu' meski demi kebaikan ku sendiri" bantahan tegas itu keluar dari bibir Naruto. "aku sudah lelah Baa-chan" lirihnya.

"..."

"Maaf, aku ingin menyusul Oto-san dan Okaa-san, maaf, aku juga menyayangimu Obaa-chan" lirih Naruto sambil mematikan sambungan telefonnya. Kristal-kristal bening diujung matanya –yang sedari tadi ditahan– mengalir perlahan turun kepipi tembamnya.

"...Hei?"

Keget. Tentu, siapa yang tidak akan kaget ketika kau sedang sendirian –sehabis menerima telfon- dikagetkan oleh sapaan yang cukup dingin, kau tahu dia ada ditempat yang sepi –atap sekolah- yang jarang dikunjungi siswa lainnya, dan seseorang menyapamu? Well, wajar jika Uzumaki kita kaget.

"Ya?" Ia masih mau bersikap ramah meski suaranya serak.

"Kau menagis?" bukan pertanyaan melainkan sebuah pernyataan kurang yakin.

"Lalu?" tanyanya lagi –bingung– masih tetap bertahan ramah. Harus kau ketahui, Naruto adalah pemuda yang ceria dan ramah. Dan hei? Apa itu rona tipis diwajahmu Naru? _'Ta-tampan'_

"dasar Dobe!"

"He-HEIII! Apa makusudmu TEME!? Datang-datang mengejek! Sesuka ku mau mengis atau tidak Teme!" cukup. Hilang sudah keramahaannya –dan rona tipisnya– jadi, jangan salahkan jika suara merdu –cempreng– miliknya keluar tak terkendali (?). Cabut kata tampan yang aku ucapkan tadi, dasar Teme! Geram Naru dalam hati.

"Hn, kau juga mengejek Dobe"

"Urusai Teme! Apa mau mu hah?!"

"Hn"

"Gahhhhh!"

* * *

Cukup denga awalan sapaan 'Hei' ragu milih Sasuke –yang terucap tanpa kendalinya sendiri– saat melihat pemuda manis yang telah menarik hatinya dan menjdai objek pengamatannya selama beberapa hari yang lalu itu menangis, dan dilanjutkan dengan saling memanggil julukan sayang –mengejek– Teme Dobe, mereka menjadi akrab –ribut– dalam waktu dekat.

"Ne, Teme kau mau Roti?" hei, tumben Uzumaki kita baik kepada musuhnya –secara sepihak–

"Hn"

"Bisa tidak jangan ucapkan dua-kata-kesayanganmu itu barang sehari saja!?" belum seratus persen baik ternyata hehe.

"Hn Dobe"

"Gah! Teme!" hehe lucu, lihatlah –jika kau bisa– pipi karamel itu mengglembung bulat –tandai ia kesal–, menambah kesan 'cute' pada diri Naruto.

"Kau kemarin ada urusan apa di Rumah sakit Dobe?" itu kalimat terpanjang Sasuke! Syukurlah ia masih bisa bicara selain 'Hn' –nya itu tehehe, pikir nista Naru.

'_Tu-tunggu dia bertanya apa tadi?'_ batin Uzumaki muda itu horor. "Apa katamu Teme?" tanya Naruto dengan gerakan pelan ia memiringkan sedikt kepalanya itu ditambah mata bulat birunya yang kebingungan menatap Sasuke.

"Selain Dobe kau juga tuli ternyata, kutanya ada urusan apa kau di Rumah sakit" kedutan samar sasuke rsakan dipelipisnya, kapan pemuda dihadapannya ini berhenti bersikap dobe.

"Grrrr Teme! Ha~h tidak ada... hanya mengunjungi Obaa-chan ku saja yang bekerja disana" jelas Naruto.

"Hn" –atau melakukan pemeriksaan rutinmu Naru? Lanjut Sasuke dalam hati.

"lain kali akan aku berikan kau kamus besar bahasa Jepang Teme (?) Serius! Pembendaharaan katamu semakin kritis saja ttebayo!"

* * *

"AAPPAA!? Kau bercanda kan Shika? Jawab iya kumohon!" panik seorang gadis cantik –Yamanaka Ino– sambil berjalan mondar-mandir.

"mendokusai, kapan aku bercanda Hime? Aku yakin mereka saling suka" jawab Shika sambil menguap.

"Ta-tapi Naru... Naru dia... dia hiks mereka hiks" isakan pelan mulai terdengar disela gumaman Ino.

"He-hei jangan menangis ok? aku tau, aku tau, kita juga tak mau kehilangannya, semoga ada keajaiban, semoga" ucap Shikamaru sambil memeluk gadisnya itu dengan erat.

'_drrt...drrt'_

"Moshi-mo.."

"..."

"Ha'i Wakatta, kami akan segera kesana" jawab Shikamaru, ia tak marah meski sapaannya dipotong oleh yang menelpon disebrang. Ini lebih gawat, pikirnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kita ke Rumah sakit Konoha sekarang. Naruto, dia masuk UGD" kata Shikamaru yang langsung dibalas oleh tangis Ino yang semakin pecah.

* * *

'_Selamatkan 'Dia' ya Tuhan, kumohon'_ hanya kalimat itu lah yang diucapkanya berulang-ulang didalam hati seorang pemuda berambut raven yang dari tadi terlihat panik –mondar-mandir didepan ruang tunggu –

"SASUKE! Bagaimana 'dia'? apa yang terjadi? Bukankah dia baru stadium awal bukan?" Panik! Ya, semua panik, termasuk Shikamaru –yang bertanya kepada Sasuke– bersama Ino yang baru datang.

"Kita salah, dia... dia sudah stadium akhir" lirih Sasuke. Seberharganya kah dia Sasuke? Hingga membuat orang sedinginmu mengeluarkan setitik air matamu yang berharga itu?

"Tidak! TIDAK! Kau pasti salah 'Suke, Na-Naru tidak mungkin, hiks ya Tuhan jangan ambil dia" ratap Ino dengan pilu, tidak! dia belum mau kehilangan sahabat pirangnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu, ia sangat sayang kepada 'outoto' kesayangannya itu.

'Cklek'

"Namikaze-san!" "Tsunade-san!" "Tsunade Baa-san!" ucap mereka bertiga sermpak

"Bagaimana Naruto Tsunade-san?" tanya Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Dia akan selamat jika dia bisa melewati masa kritisnya sekarang" jawab Tsunade lesu. Bagaimana tidak? Jika pasien yang ditanganinya adalah cucunya sendiri, cucu kesayanganya, bocah rubahnya!

"hiks Naru.." lirih Ino.

"Sasuke, ada yang ingin Naruto berikan kepadamu jika sewaktu-waktu dia..." ucap Tsunade yang ia potong sendiri, tidak bukan maksud dia untuk mendramatisir tapi sungguh ia tak sanggup memikirkannya. Tsunade memejamkan matanya, secara perlahan liquid itu mengalir, dan matanya terbuka perlahan kembali.

"Hn, saya mengerti" jawab tegas Sasuke. Jika kau perhatikan, suara itu tidak lah dingin dan setegas biasanya, ada getar dalam pengcapannya, menandakan ia tengan menahan kesedihan yang mendalam.

* * *

May 13 20xx

Baa-chan memaksa melakukan 'itu' lagi Kyuu, padahal aku sudah lelah, biar saja mengalir apa adanya, toh aku sudah rindu Oto-san dan Okaa-san. Oh ya kyuu aku bertemu seorang pemuda dengan err rambut Duck butt? Hehe dan kau harus tau kalau dia itu tampan, tapi sayang sifatnya jelek sekali! Bhuu dasar Teme, aku membenci mu –mingkin–

Kyuu-chan jika kau seorang wanita ku peringatkan jangan sekali-kali terpesona dengannya seperti aku. Dia benar-benar seorang berengsek sejati kau tahu, apa karena marganya seorang Uchiha yah? Aku dengar Uchiha itu berwatak dingin semua dan tampan hiii mengerikan! Sasuke sebenarnya apa maumu?

'_Hn, bodoh memberi nama buku'_ dengus geli Sasuke.

May 14 20xx

Belum cukup mengganggu ku kemarin Teme? Dan sekarang kau mengganggu ku lagi? Gah! Kau meneyebalkan! Sama seperti kata –atau huruf– Hn mu tersayang itu! Kyuubi ku peringatkan sekali lagi, jauhi seorang yang bermarga Uchiha, mereka menyebalkan ttebayo! Kau tahu dia mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi (termasuk toilet –jujur– T^T) dan setiap ditanya hanya "HN" jawabannya. Kyaaaa boleh aku gigit wajah tampan nya itu :

Membaca apa yang ditulis Naruto membuat sasuke mengeluarkan sweatdrop. Hei dia hanya kebetulan ingin ke toilet disaat bersamaan dengan Naruto pergi ke toilet bukan maksud mau mengikutinya sampai ketoilet apalagi sampai mengintip! –walau itu yang Sasuke harapkan hehe– dirimu saja yang terlalu PD Naru!

Sasuke meneruskan membaca yang beberapa lembar kemudian ternyata isinyanya masih sama –keluhan akan seorang Uchiha dan _trendmark_nya– membuat keduatan samar tercetak indah dipelipis Sasuke dan senyuman tipis diwajahnya. Hei! Meski telah dicoret-coret Uchiha jenius kita masih bisa membacanya tahu! Sasuke terus membaca hingga kehalaman tentang 2 minggu lalu.

May 28 20xx

Kyuu, si 'sialan' bertambah kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul Oto-san dan Okaa-san. Kau jangan bersedih ne? Akan ku berikan kepada Sasuke dirimu, maaf aku tak bisa menepati perkataanku sendiri –menjauhkan dirimu dari Sasu-Teme– atau kau ingin bersama Ino? Tapi aku ingin memberi tahu rahasia kepada Teme yang harus ia ketahui melalui mu, maaf yah Kyuu merepotkanmu...

'_Hn, benar-benar Dobe'_

... kau tau aku suka merasa aneh didekat Teme, jatungku berdebar sangat keras, dan terkadang pipiku tersa menghangat jika melihat dia tertidur, itu bukan efek si 'sialan' itu kan Kyuu? Aku- em aku sepertinya menyukaisiTemecappantatayamitu (/)...

DEG

'Dobe, kau-' batin sasuke terkejut –dia masih bisa membaca tulisan rapat tak berbentuk milik Naruto itu, dia Uchiha inagat?– dan efeknya pun tak dipungkiri seperti ada letupan-letupan kembang api diperutnya berserta ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik –sensasi aneh namun menyenangkan– ingin ia segera berlali ke ruang UGD –tempat Naruto berada– namun ia tetap melanjutkan membaca.

... ah lupakan yang di atas, sumpah aku malu Kyuu / oh ya ngomong-ngomong si Teme tadi bertanya ada urusan apa aku ke tempat Baa-chan, ku harap dia tidak mencari tahu kenapa aku kesana dan kuharap ia sudah jelas dengan alasanku. Aku tak ingin memberitahunya Kyuu bahkan Ino dan Shika tak ku beritahu, hanya Baa-chan yang tahu, cukup Baa-chan, tak sanggup jika harus melihat air mata yang lain Kyuu, aku sangat menyayangi mereka

Apr 6 20xx

Tidak tertolong, aku tau itu yang ingin Baa-chan ucapkan dan ini bukan salahmu Baa-chan, bukan salahmu jika aku tidak mau melakukan terapi apapun dan tidak ingin mengonsumsi sederet obat yang kau berikan, bukan, tapi ini mauku, maaf Baa-chan. Tinggal menghitung minggu ah tidak maksudku menghitung hari, lihat Kyuu bahkan kau pun terkena cairan merah menjijikan ini, maaf yah. Dan sepertinya aku tinggal duduk manis saja menunggu 'dia' datang menjemputku. Tapi kau tau Kyuu, aku mulai merasakan sesak –bukan, bukan karena si 'sialan' ini– tapi karena Teme, rasanya aku berdosa jika pergi sambil membawa 'milik'nya, aku tidak sedobe itu Kyuu! Aku tau kalau... kalau kami sama, aku, dia, kami saling menyukai –aku mengaku oke!?–, kenapa didetik-detik begini aku baru menyadarinya kyuu? Kenapa dia harus datang setelah 'sialan' ini muncul dan meporak-porandakan hidup ku kyuu? Kenapa?

'_dia menangis sambil mimisan?' _Naru aku pun ingin membunuh si 'sialan' itu –kalau bisa– tapi aku juga ingin berterima kasih, karenanya lah aku dapat mengenalmu melalui kebisaan baru mu membaca kitab dikebun belakang sekolah –yang baru aku ketahui belakangan tentang buku yang dibacamu–. Perubahan yang sangat besar heh Dobe? Memilih membaca kitab dari pada bersama gadis pirangmu dan Rusamu itu.

'_aku juga–'_

"SASUKE! Naruto! Dia- dia..." panggil Shikamaru kepada Sasuke dengan terbata-bata sambil teregah-engah –berlari dari ruang UGD ke tempat Sasuke sekarang, didepan ruang Tsunade–.

"Hn" sasuke menjawab dengan andalannya dan mulai berlari ke ruang UGD dengan beberapa titik air yang mulai keluar dari onyx kelamnya –serta perasaan khawatir yang menyesakkan–.

'–_mencintaimu Naruto Uzumaki'_

* * *

"Sasuke, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Ino kepada temannya yang masih sibuk dengan buku orange kesayangannya.

"jus tomat" hanya jawaban singkat yang keluar

"Hanya itu?" tanya Ino lagi Kurang puas dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Ramen" sontak jawaban singkat Sasuke membuat Ino bungkam.

"Biar aku yang memesan" Ucap suara bariton dari arah samping kursi yang diduduki oleh Sasuke –Shikamaru– memecahkan keheningan beberapa detik yang lalu dan langsung berdiri memesan pesanan mereka.

"a-aku ketoilet dulu" Ino tanpa babibu langsung ke Toilet secepat mungkin –sambil menahan liquid bening di ujung matanya yang membuncah–

"Hn" balas Sasuke singkat sambil menutup bukunya yang terdapat gambar rubah berekor sembilan dan tulisan rapi di depannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Dobe" setitik kristal bening mengalir jatuh dan dengan cepat menghilang.

.

.

.

'–**Milik Naruto U ttebayo!–'**

**FIN**

* * *

**Halo Senpai-tachi~ *lambai-lambai**

**Perkenalkan Newbie yang baru menetas~ (?) **

**Heiwajima Shizaya desu~ ^O^)/ Panggil saja Shi atau Zaya ^^**

**Eum Gimana Senpai-tachi? Jelek yah?  
**

**tehehe maaf kan lah Shi yang kurang pintar membuat fict ini tapi hati (?) Shi sudah menjerit untuk membuatnya walau hanya satu ^.^)/**

**Mind to review? Eum yang gak mau juga gak papa kok, yang penting Shi sudah puas dengan membuat ini ^o^ **

**Arigatou bagai yang sudah mampir~ ^-^**

**Jaa mata ne~**


End file.
